INinjago: The Movie
iNinjago: The Movie (also known as The iNinjago Movie) is an upcoming movie made by iNinjago. It comes out December 15, 2017. Plot After joining a website called Wikia, iNinjago is facing a online school called Wikia High School. But after unleashing a evil warlord, he and his friends must defeat this evil menace. Travelling from Wiki to Website, the fate of the Multiverse lies in the hands of these Wikia users. Cast * iNinjago as iNinjago * Skylanderlord3 as SkylanderLord * MilesRS677/MilesRS777 as Miles * Trailblazer101 as Trailblazer * PeaceableKingdom as Peace * Trigger Happy the Gremlin as Trigger * PixelFox666 as Pixel * RavenaFox/PixelFox666 as Raven * RealGameTime as GameTime * Kiddiecraft as Kiddiecraft * Red Shogun as Red Shogun * TrueArenaOneOneOne as AnthonyM * ShadeTheNarwal as Shade * Searingjet as Searing * Dapigin as Dapigin * Skittleflake as Skittleflake and E.L. Wallace * VesperalLight as Vesp * Monkeyfilms as MonkeyFilms * Thefunstreamer as Fun * AD744 as AD * TrojanFromTheFuture as FutureTrojan * DestinyIntwined as Destiny * ShadEmmanZ-K9 as Emman Cortez/Galaxy Racer * BENNYtheAVENGER as Benny * The-Cipher-King-2002 as Cipher * Nerd-with-a-Pencil as Nerd with a Pencil * MLG Neo-Futurist as Neo * LeTesla as LeTesla * Green Ninja as Green Ninja * Xsizter as Xsizter * The MariposaLass'93 as Mari * MockingbirdInc/Mockingbirdpotato as Mockingbird * Tarson1122 as Tyson * TBA as TBA * TBA as TBA * TBA as TBA * Jimmy Wales as Jimmy Wales Locations * Fandom Powered by Wikia ** Community Central ** FANDOM University ** Custom Bionicle Wiki ** The LEGO Ninjago Wiki ** Ninjago Wiki ** LEGO Dimensions Wiki ** LEGO Dimensions Custom Community ** LEGO Dimensions Fanon Wiki ** LMMCU Wiki ** LMMCU Archives Wiki ** Brickipedia ** Idea Wiki ** Ideas Wiki ** The Bionicle Wiki ** Adventure Time Wiki ** Steven Universe Wiki ** LEGO Message Boards Wiki ** Regular Show Wiki ** Skylanders Wiki ** Bandipedia ** Total Drama Wiki ** Custom Ninjago Wiki ** Harry Potter Wiki ** Minecraft Wiki ** Minecraft: Story Mode Wiki ** Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki ** Funko Wiki ** Fictional Character Wiki ** OK K.O. Wiki ** Venturian Battle Headquarters Wiki ** Sketchian Multiverse Wiki ** Gravity Falls Wiki * Youtube * LEGO Gallery * Remains of LEGO Message Boards * LEGO Message Boards Eternal * Discord * Facebook * Twitter * DeviantArt * Reddit Merchandise * LEGO Theme * Funko * Quidd (collaboration with RealGameTime) * LMMCU Crossy Road (collaboration with RealGameTime) * LMMCU: Heroes Unite * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate (collaboration with Searingjet) * LEGO Multiverse (collaboration with Trailblazer101) * LEGO Wikiverse Trivia * There will be a TV series based on this. * A mid-credit scene is confirmed. It will tease The iNinjago Movie 2. * This film will have a Story Pack in LEGO Dimensions, LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate and LEGO Multiverse with iNinjago, Nerd with a Pencil and Neo, as well as a Team Pack and three Fun Packs. iNinjago can be used to access his variants from The GameTime Movie, Press Start, The Searing Movie, The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun, The LEGO DTCG Movie, The FutureTrojan Movie, The LEGO Blazer Movie, The Dapigin Movie, LMMCU: The Wikia of Legends, Shogun: The Sho, Malevolence and The Adventures of Vesp. Poll Should I get rid of the school part? Yes No Parents Guide External Links * iNinjago: The Movie Wiki * iNinjago Wiki * iNexo Category:Movies Category:PG Category:Films Category:Upcoming Category:2017 Category:Kids Movies Category:User-Based Movies Category:INinjago Studios Category:INinjago Category:Delayed Category:INinjago: The Movie Category:December